Valentine's Day
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Joe and Colby's Valentine's Day-One Shot


Colby woke up with a smile on his face. It is his second favorite day of the year. His favorite day of the year is his boyfriend, Joe, birthday. Colby loves Joe. He's not only his teammate and one of his best friends; he's also his significant other. Today is Valentine's Day and Colby could not be more excited.

Colby sat up quietly and wanted to wake up Joe very sweetly and cute. Colby softly moved over on top on Joe and was lying on top of him. Colby gave a small peck on the lips to Joe and started brushing his fingers through the Samoan's hair. Joe woke up, with a smile on his face, to his favorite person.

Joe kissed him back and rolled over so he was on top. Colby's hair was fluffy this morning and he likes it when his hair is like that. Joe and Colby started kissing each other with small pecks on the lips and then t turned into a make out session.

Colby: "Guess what today is, big boy!"  
Joe: "What day is it, pretty boy?"  
Colby: "Valentine's Day!"

Joe got off of Colby and sat on the end of the bed. Joe isn't the type of person who celebrates Valentine's Day. He loves Colby. He's very protective of him, but Valentine's Day is something he doesn't like. It's just because he's had bad experiences in the past and he's given up on the holiday itself.

Colby went over and hugged him from behind. He kissed him on the neck and then kissed him on the cheek and told him that he's not like the past relationships. He loves him and he has a special day planned for his favorite tatted Samoan.

"Baby, I have a wonderful day planned today and it will make you realize how much you really appreciate today….and me" Colby said. Joe smiled at Colby and kissed his arm.

"But for now… I want to have some fun". Colby started kissing Joe's neck. Joe let out a soft moan. Everytime Colby got lower on his neck, Joe's moan got louder. Joe turned around and pushed Colby back and continued the make out session from earlier. Joe told him that he is excited for what he has planned for him today.

* * *

But before they could go to dinner, Colby wants to go to Crossfit. It's not that Joe doesn't like going there. He actually does like going, but he just can't stand the fact that women are always hitting on Colby. Every woman there likes to feel his muscles and feel his soft two-toned hair. On the outside, Joe doesn't show emotion…but on the inside, it kills him—deeply. This time, this time it was different. Joe forgot to put his long black hair up and this blonde woman, whose boobs were pushed up so high, came and started flirting with Joe. She started asking the basic flirtatious questions, like how to you bench and can you show you how to lift this.

Colby was doing some pulls up when he notices in the mirror that this blonde tramp was hitting on his man. Colby did not like it whatsoever. She asked Joe to spot her and he did. She angled herself so he could stare at her boobs, but he didn't care. All Joe notice was the man with the two-toned hair doing pull ups.

When they were done, the blonde tramp rubbed Joe's shoulder and slipped her number into his pocket. Colby saw it and was furious. He finished his workout and walked into the locker room. Joe followed him.

"Hey babe, I saw you working hard over. Are you getting ready for tonight?" Colby ignored him. Joe walked over and turned him around. "Hey Colby, are you ok?" Colby looked at him, heatedly. "No, I'm not Joe. I saw that blonde whore flirting with you. I and I saw you smiling. I know you liked it." Joe had a confused look on his face. "Colb, she wasn't flirting with me. I was just helping her and the only blonde person I noticed was the guy doing pull ups." Colby rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Colby was in the shower when Joe came back to the room. He heard Colby in the shower. He dropped his gym stuff on the floor and went into the bathroom. He took off his sweaty clothes and got in the shower with Colby.

Colby: "Joe, get out. I'm mad at you right now."

Joe pinned Colby to the wall and told him straight to his face that he wasn't lying. Colby still didn't want to believe him, but he saw the look in Joe's eyes and he knew that he was telling the truth. Colby kissed him and then hugged him.

Colby: "I'm sorry I got jealous. I guess I have to get use to dating a hot piece like you." Joe smiled and laughed. He brought Colby in for another hug and rubbed his hand down his tatted back. Colby likes it when he does that.

Colby: "So, you really didn't notice her trying to get you too fuck her?"  
Joe: "No! You're the one I ever notice in there."

Colby blushes. Joe kisses him on the nose.

Joe: "I wanna make it up to you."  
Colby: "How are you going to do that, big boy?"

Joe looks down at Colby's dick. He gets down and sucks the pre-cum off of him. Colby lets out a small moan. Joe starts to suck his dick. Colby was having the time of his life up there. He loved it when Joe is rough with him, but Joe doesn't realize that Colby wants him to be rough with him. Colby grabs a handful of the long black hair. He would pull everytime Joe got rough. Joe would dig his fingers into Colby's hip everytime he pulled his hair.

"Joe, I'm about to cum." Joe swallowed Colby's cum. It was tangy. Colby pulled him up for a hot kiss. Colby whispered into his ear that later that night, it was his turn to receive one."

* * *

Joe and Colby went out to dinner a lovely, quiet restaurant. They went for a walk in the park, where the lights were set up all sparkly for the couples. They lied down on the ground at were laughing at random shit, point at stars and making fun of Jon's dance moves he does in the ring. Colby gave Joe a gold watch with the letters "C+J" in the middle. The C stands for Colby and the J stands for Joe. Joe also gave Colby a gold watch, but this had a picture of the two of them in the middle. Colby and Joe kissed each other on the lips. They had a real fun time. Joe told Colby that this is definitely the best Valentine's Day he's ever had. Colby looked over at the Samoan, whose eyes were sparkling in the light, and kissed him on the cheek and cuddled close to him. They kind of just laid there for a while. Colby fell asleep, but he was all cuddled up with Joe.

Joe wakes him up and they go back to the hotel. There is an intense stare down between the two turned on men. Colby takes off his suit and tie. He also takes off Joe's. Joe and Colby are looking into each other and BAM! Joe pushes him on the bed and starts biting and sucking on his neck. Colby stopped him and took off his pants. Joe took his pants off as well. Colby reminded Joe that he is going to give him the other half of his present. Colby licks the pre-cum off of Joe's dick. Joe let out a moan. He grabs a fistful of that two-toned hair of his boyfriend. He didn't pull it because he didn't want to be rough him. Colby wanted him to pull it, badly. Joe told him that he was about to cum and Colby swallowed it. It was spicy. The tatted Samoan pulled him up on top of him and they started making out. Colby stopped him told him that he wanted him to do something for him.

Colby: "Joe, I want you to do something for me."  
Joe: "Anything for you baby."  
Colby: "Fuck me….rough."

Joe couldn't believe what he said. Colby lied on his stomach and Joe sat on top of him. He put his dick in his ass and started going hard. Colby let out some loud moans, but he was enjoying it. About ten minutes later, Colby got up and Joe lied on the bed. Colby sat on top and rode him, senseless. Colby leaned down and stuck his tongue down his lover's throat. Colby got of Joe and lied down next to him. They were both panting. Joe turn to his side and they both were giving small pecks on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby! I love you!" Colby said to Joe. "Happy Valentine's Day, pretty boy! This was definitely the best one. I love you too" Joe kissed Colby and then turned off the lamp. Joe wrapped his arms around Colby and he fell asleep in his lover's arms, just like he did at the park.


End file.
